


Down Beside that Red Fire Light

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, M/M, thigh fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Arthur found out they both have an very naughty kink. They consummate their love in a way that requires the utmost trust with your partner: blood ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Beside that Red Fire Light

**Author's Note:**

> Francis and Arthur only use their country's title if around other people or to shoe displeasure with one another. Using their human names is for when they're being intimate.

The first time Francis and Arthur participated in their first bedroom roleplay together was a hot, bloody mess.  
It was a cool October evening at Francis' house; the sun was sitting below the horizon, just the last slivers being seen. Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Francis move back and forth in the kitchen while he prepared dinner. Well, more accurately Arthur was watching Francis sashay his arse around the kitchen, taunting him. Arthur felt his pants grow a little tighter as he watched his lover, swallowing thickly.  
Francis knew he was turning Arthur on, but that was part of his plan for this evening. He was going to make sure Arthur was aching with lust before they entered the bedroom. So he continued to sway his ass in the most sensual way as he made about making dinner. If he was being honest, he was getting hard from the looks Arthur was giving him as he walked around. 'Just wait mon cher, you will remember this night forever.' Francis thought to himself with a smirk.  
They sat down together to eat the dinner Francis had made- simple pasta because he didn't feel like wasting his culinary expertise on Arthur's horrible palette. Arthur continually sent hot heated glance over to Francis that had him getting harder with only the thought of what those green eyes promised him. Getting through dinner was painful for both of them, more so for Arthur since he was waiting to see Francis' sexy arse sway in front of him again. 'Maybe I'll give it a good spank when I see it again.' Arthur thought before he was distracted by the way Francis' mouth moved against his fork. The sight left him even harder than before at the idea Francis would lick him just like his fork.  
Finally, dinner was done and Francis went to go put the dishes away. As he walked by, Arthur deftly slapped his ass, sending pleasure that made his semi an almost complete hard on. Francis looked back at his lover, his blue eyes hooded dark with lust.  
"Just wait, cher, I will make you regret doing that." Francis purred with a jut of his chin as he walked away.  
"I hope you'll punish me hard. How else am I supposed to learn my lesson?" Arthur breathed as his cock twitched at all the possibilities in Francis' words.  
"Don't worry, mon cher, I will make you scream." Francis said as he came back to the table.  
He grabbed Arthur's hand a led him to the bedroom, making sure not to touch him before they reached the room. When they enter, Francis threw Arthur in roughly and locked the door, his back leaning against it.  
"Now, Arthur, strip." Francis said in an authoritarian tone. His gaze was cool, and it sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. "Come on, don't make me wait or the punishment for earlier will be harsher."  
Arthur swallowed thickly as he reached up to undo the top buttons of his shirt. He worked quickly, his slim fingers moving aptly while never break eye contact with Francis. 'I didn't think I would enjoy BDSM roleplay, but fuck if it isn't make me impossibly hard with Francis' tone of voice.' Arthur thought as he moved his hands to his pants. He undid the belt then popped his button and zipper. His pants soon joined his shirt on the floor while he stood in his tight boxer-briefs that were wet from his leaking prick. Slowly he hooked his fingers in the waist band and slid them off, feeling up his legs as he did so.  
Francis felt his cock twitch as he watched Arthur undress, his cock getting harder by the minute. He felt it become a full hard on when Arthur felt up his legs as he pulled off his underwear. 'Goddamn, he knows how much I love to watch him touch himself.' Francis thought as Arthur finished undressing, standing there in all his naked glory.  
"Come here and undress me." Francis ordered again in just as commanding tone as before.  
Arthur made his way over to Francis, his prick pulsing with arousal at the way Francis looked at him. He reached Francis then began to unbutton his shirt, once again never breaking eye contact. When he was done with it, he ran his fingers over Francis' warm skin as he pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Then he was caught up in a wave of pleasure as Francis' larger hand clasped down on his erection almost painfully.  
"Who said you could touch me, Arthur?" Francis breathed hotly against his face. "I gave you permission to undress me, not to feel me up." Francis let go of Arthur's prick and let him resume the task he had given him.  
Arthur continued, never breaking eye contact as he pulled of Francis' pants and underwear, setting his cock free as well. He looked down briefly at the beautiful cock centimeters away from his own, when he felt a harsh bite to his neck that had him groaning in pained pleasure.  
"What should you do next, mon cher?" Francis asked as he licked the spot he had just bitten. Arthur's breath hitched at the sensation of the tongue playing with his neck, throwing his head back and groaning as Francis played with his Adam's apple.  
Francis moved his mouth up to Arthur's and took his lips in a dominating, carnial kiss. It was all tongue and teeth with Francis having clear dominance over the situation. He bit down on Arthur's lip, hard enough he felt the copper tint of blood come between them. He pulled away and looked at Arthur's lips, fresh with scarlet and felt his cock pulse.  
"Kiss my thighs." he ordered and watched with excitement as Arthur knelt down before him, pressing opened mouth kisses to his thighs and leaving scarlet as a reminder of where they were. "Mhhm... just like that my love." he moaned out as his hands carded through Arthur's soft hair.  
Arthur felt his prick becoming so hard it hurt at the situation at hand. 'God, he knows how much I love his thighs.' he thought as he rubbed his hands along Francis' legs, smearing the blood while he kissed him. 'I never thought I would like to see him smeared in my blood like this. It's so much sexier than I originally thought.' He continued to leave kisses, moaning at the sensation of Francis' hands in his hair and the wonderful sting of the cut on his lip against the air and the thigh in front of him. Arthur ran his hands up the side of Francis' thighs, moving to make sure the other leg had been given equal attention. Once he was certain that both legs were equally loved, he moved towards the center and place an open mouthed kiss to the head of Francis' manhood. He felt his hair pulled sharply, and he was forced to look up at Francis, feeling even hotter at the hand gripping his hair.  
"I told you before, Angleterre, don't do what I don't ask you to." Francis leaned closer to Arthur, his breath ghosting over his lips. "I was going to let you have fun before I gave you your punishment, but I see you don't want to behave." Francis pulled away and took his hand out of Arthur's hair."Go stand against the wall, your legs spread and hands out in front of you against it." he commanded.  
Arthur got off his knees and stood, turning to walk to the wall when Francis' hand landed sharply on his bottom. He moaned as his prick twitched at the pleasuring pain, knowing there was a beautiful rose blossoming on his bum. He walked to the wall and did as he was told, looking behind him over his shoulder to see Francis walking towards him. He felt a sense of excitement grow in him, and he was not disappointed when Francis reached him.  
He felt another deft slap hit his arse, and his eyes fluttered closed in estancy. Another slap landed right on the same spot, and he moaned out, feeling his prick leaking with precum. Yet another slap hit his arse, but it was harder than before, leaving him weak in the knees at the pleasure it sent through him.  
"You are such a naughty boy, Arthur. I'm going to spank you until you scream. Then maybe I will go back to giving you another treat." Francis whispered in the shell of Arthur's ear as he pressed his chest flush against his back. Arthur shivered at the sensation of Francis' coppery breath near his ear.  
"What if I apologize?" Arthur whispered as his prick leaked more heavily than before. Francis let out a puff of a laugh next to his ear.  
"Mon cher, we both know how much of a delinquent you are underneath your gentlemanly surface. You won't apologize." Francis answered with another hard smack. Arthur groaned and his breath came out in a gasp.  
Francis continued his ruthless abuse of Arthur's arse, loving all the sensual sounds that escaped his lover's lips and the music his hand made against the plump ass he was going to claim. 'Mon cher is so beautiful.' Francis gave him a particularly hard slap that had Arthur shaking, breathless moans coming from his mouth. 'He almost screamed. I'll make sure the next one does it.' he thought with a predatory smirk. He extended his hand all the way back and threw it forward. The slap rang out through the room, mixing with the sensual scream of his lover.  
"Ahhh! Francis!" Arthur cried out as he let his head rest against the cool wall, his prick ache with the need to be touched. Francis pressed himself up against Arthur again, his dick rubbing up against the cleft of Arthur's ass.  
"You sound so beautiful, Arthur. I promise I will make you feel better." Francis purred as he pushed himself flush against the other blonde.  
He gave a soft kiss to Arthur's neck, briefly nipping before getting on his knees. He kneaded Arthur's ass checks, massaging the toned mounds of soft flesh before he placed opened mouth kisses to the red blooms. He let his tongue trail across the soft skin, feeling Arthur's legs shake. He moved his hands to run up and down the back of Arthur's thighs, knowing that it was one of his erongenous zones. He briefly ran his tongue in the cleft of his ass, loving the way his lover moaned so loudly. He pushed himself back up and leaned back into Arthur, whispering seductively in his ear.  
"Is there anything you would like me to do, mon cher?" Arthur shuddered and turned to look Francis in the eye.  
"Mark me with your blood too." Arthur gasped out as he felt Francis rub his arse. Francis hummed against his neck.  
"Alright. I will do this for you, mon ami." Francis pulled away. "Go lie on the bed." He ordered in a commanding tone. Arthur shuddered and obeyed.  
Arthur gingerly lied down on the navy blue sheets of Francis' bed, cringing slight at the pain he felt in his arse. 'Bloody hell, I wouldn't doubt if he left bruises.' he thought only slightly annoyed because of the discomfort it would cause later. He turned his head to watch Francis and felt his breath hitch when he saw him walking over, black rope and knife in hand.  
"Give me your hands." Francis ordered as he wrapped part of the black length around the bed post.  
Arthur obeyed and his wrist were confined to above his head, leaving him to offer himself completely to the man before him. His eyes drifted down to the legs straddling his own, and he felt yearning run through him for the beautiful man before him. He looked back up and saw Francis holding the knife in his hand, a small smirk ghosting his lips.  
"So, mon ami, how do you want to do this? Do you want me to cut myself and smear it all over you, or do you want to burst my lip and I trail kisses along you?" Francis asked as he looked down at Arthur.  
"Both." Arthur answered in a breathless rush, his cheeks flushed, his breathing fast.  
"Tisk tisk. You are so greedy, but I will allow you this, mon ami." Francis answered as he bent down.  
His erection brushed against Arthur's, and Arthur let out a gasp at the sweet friction. Francis smirked and placed a rough kiss into his mouth. He initially held dominance, his tongue conquering Arthur's, but he gradually let Arthur take lead, groaning into his mouth as he felt the wonderful sensation of Arthur's tongue against his. Arthur pushed into Francis, licking his lips before he bit down on his bottom lip, warm blood filling both their mouths. Francis pulled away, admiring Arthur's mouth smeared with his blood. 'He looks so beautiful.' He thought as he placed hot kisses against Arthur's jaw and neck, feeling the vibrations as he moaned out lewdly. He moved down to his collar bones, scraping his teeth against it, leaving purple bruises under the scarlet. He kissed his shoulders, and when he felt his blood start to dry, he pushed away to get the knife. He held it in his hand briefly before he cut both his thumbs, putting the blade back on the bed.  
Francis sat back on Arthur's leg, his cock occasionally rubbing Arthur's head. The Briton let out a sigh at it, precum still pearling out heavily. Francis licked his lips and ran his fingers over Arthur's nipples. The rosy nubs soon hardened, and Arthur was panting out moans. He leaned forward to lightly suck the rosebuds, his hand rubbing scarlet along the sides and upper thighs of his lover. Under him, Arthur was almost panting, his head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth opened in a slack 'o'. He withered to try and get friction along his prick when he felt a sharp bit to his nipple.  
"Stop squirming, or I wont give you what you want, Angleterre." Francis growled against Arthur's pale skin that was beautifully decorated. Arthur nodded gasping out,  
"I'll stop." Francis smirked again and picked up the blade again, cutting a thin line into his palm.  
He ran his hand down Arthur's line of hair to his cock, before grasping the leaking member and giving it a slow pump. Arthur moaned and his hips bucked at the friction, his cock turning red with Francis' blood. Francis continued to pump him slowly until he felt the thighs underneath him tense, and he removed his hand, loving the whine that followed the lost.  
"Don't worry, there is something much better in your near future." Francis said as he grabbed a bottle of lube. "I will fuck you till your voice is raw from screaming my name." he purred as he lubed up his hand. "But before, what must you say?" he asked as he teased Arthur's hole with his index finger.  
"Please." Arthur groaned as he bucked his hips, spreading his legs apart."  
"Please what?"  
"Please fuck me." Arthur answered, his cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal.  
"With pleasure my little wanton rabbit." Francis said as he pressed his first digit into Arthur.  
Arthur moaned at the familiar sensation of his lovers slightly larger fingers filling him. He felt the finger slide in and out slowly before a second was added, his breath coming in fast short bursts. Then a third was added, it hitting his spot. He moaned out loudly as pleasure coursed through his body.  
"Fra... Francis!" His breath picked up more, but he was whining before long as the fingers left him empty. Francis chuckled.  
"Don't worry, mon cher, I will fill you soon enough, but before then slick this up for me." Francis said as he sat on Arthur's chest his dick centimeters away from Arthur's mouth.  
Arthur swallowed thickly and placed a soft kiss against the head. Francis groaned and gasped when Arthur took him in his mouth, teeth trailing along the underside of his manhood. He breathed heavily through his nose as Arthur bobbed his head, slickening up his cock. He felt a slight taunt of his muscles, and he pulled out, wet enough for the task at head. He moved back down between Arthur's legs, placing his cock up against the pulsing hole of his lover.  
"Are you ready?" Arthur nodded.  
"Please take me." Arthur panted out. Francis pushed in, moaning loudly as Arthur's hole seemed to suck him in. He let Arthur sit for a while, waiting for him to adjust. When he felt the wiggle of hips he knew he could move; he pulled out slowly before slamming back in, a slap resounding in the room. He repeated the motion, and Arthur moaned loudly, saying something that vaguely sounded like 'fuck'. He continued to rock his hips into Arthur, his pace gradually increasing as he watched Arthur's face contorted into wanton expressions of pleasure.  
"You are so beautiful, Arthur." Francis said as he felt a tightness forming in his stomach.  
Arthur moaned and briefly opened his eyes in a hooded expression. Francis could feel his lover's muscles tighten as he continued to ram into him. Then Arthur cried out in pleasure, Francis hitting his prostate.  
"Francis! Bloody... Hell!" Arthur's mouth hung open as he let pleasure wash over him.  
Francis grunted as he rammed in harder, his orgasm coming soon because of Arthur's noises. Francis rocked in a few more times, hitting Arthur's prostate before Arthur came with a shutter. As his climax hit a peak, his seed adding to the color splashed across his body he cried out.  
"Francis! I... I ... I love you!" Arthur moaned as his face was flushed with pleasure and his breath ragged.  
Francis came shortly after, his seed filling Arthur up.  
"Arthur!" Francis moaned as he rode out his orgasm, shooting hot semen into his lover's whole.  
As their heart rates slowdown, Francis pulled out, lying on top of Arthur. He reached up to untie his lover's restraints before wrapping his arms around the slim body. He felt Arthur's arms curl around his neck, and he snuggled into the crook of his neck.  
"Je t'aime." Francis whispered into the soft skin. "I am glad that I could seal my love for you like this." Arthur chuckled.  
"So am I. I hope we'll do it again soon." Francis rolled his eyes.  
"Just like the erotic ambassador to think about more sex after he just had sex." Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows.  
"Don't act like you aren't thinking the same thing, perverted frog."  
"Non non, I am thinking about how I can next show my love for you. Don't put me down on your level." Francis said as he claimed Arthur's lips in a soft kiss. Arthur melted against his lips and closed his eyes, loving the sweet dance their tongues performed.  
"Je t'aime." Arthur whipsered against Francis' lips.  
"I love you too." Francis answered sleepily.  
Francis nestled closer, soon falling asleep to Arthur's heart beat. Arthur soon followed after he placed a loving kiss to Francis hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if any of the French is wrong; I don't speak the language of love. Feel free to leave feed back and commits. I love to know why you guys think!


End file.
